


Common Knowledge (#7)

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Kylux Dialogue Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Humor, Hux only knows about romance from an Academy sex ed film, Love Confessions, M/M, Millicent in a li'l kitty sweater, cuddling and neck kisses, prosthetics and non-graphic mentions of past injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: #7/49 of the first sentence drabbles challenge I'm doing, is completely separate from the rest of the fics in it.Hux gets injured on a mission, resulting in 3 replacement limbs. Kylo waits for him to wake up in the medbay, and confesses to him when he does, and gets to meet Millicent after Hux is released.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here's the next one!! im pretty happy w/ this one lmao i love Milli a lot + Hux w/ cybernetic limbs :^0
> 
> -each first sentence dialogue piece comes from this post: http://bubbaknowlton.tumblr.com/post/142980813910
> 
> Dialogue piece: "I almost lost you."

**Common Knowledge**

"I almost lost you." Kylo admitted forcefully. "I- I failed at protecting you like I swore to myself I would." They had just been arguing. Kylo had been terrorizing the medbay for days, prowling around outside of Hux's room now that he was awake. During his few days of unconsciousness after a battle, Kylo had stood guard over him, threatening doctors and causing general mayhem. Once he'd woken up, he'd taken to standing vigil outside, only occasionally peaking in.

Until Hux scolded him for disrupting the medics, and they'd started fighting. Then Hux had snapped, asking why he would be doing this, hearing a response of 'you got hurt', and had sneered 'why does it matter to you?' to the knight. 

"Why in hells would you swear to protect me?"

"Because I should! It's my fault you almost died, I should have been there!"

"You were exactly where you should have been for once! And I'm fine now! The medics have done an excellent job of patching me up, despite your interference."

"You lost three limbs and your chest was torn open!"

"I have the majority of my left leg still, Ren. My right leg, left foot, and left arm are all replaced by cybernetics. Surgery and bacta fixed the rest. I'm healed. I'm sitting right in front of you, so go sulk somewhere else."

Kylo swallowed. "I thought I was going to lose you. Your heart kept stopping, and your life force was fluctuating."

"So?"

"So I was pfassking scared! I don't want you to die! I lo-" Kylo stopped himself. "I just- thought you wouldn't make it, and didn't want to leave in case I'd get a comm saying you died."

"What were you about to say?" Kylo shook his head. "You were going to say something. I lo- what were saying?" Silence. "Ren. You tell me what the rest of that sentence was going to be." Kylo mumbled something, face flushing. "Speak up, Ren. Ren. _Ren._ "

"I love you, you pfassking idiot!" Kylo practically shouted. Hux stared at him, wide eyed. Kylo went completely red, realizing the entire medbay would have heard his love confession. He'd hoped it would be a lot better than that, not after some argument. Kriff, it was just like how his parents used to be. He didn't want to repeat his parents' romance, since it ended up being pretty terrible.

After a minute of complete silence Hux finally deadpanned, "What?"

Damn him for falling in love with a military man. "You know, love- I care about you, want to- um... be close to you, protect you, I enjoy being around you, feel comforted-"

"I know what love is, Ren, I've seen a holofilm about it."

A _holofilm_. Knowing the First Order, it was probably some half credit unrealistic and terrible romance film from a backwater planet Hux had watched with a few other cadets during what counted as nighttime on whatever ship academy they'd been on. "So..."

"If you love me then why did we just argue?! Why do you always fight with me?! That's called hating each other, you hate me! And why me? I've never been 'loving' to you!"

"And you know what being loving is?"

"Holofilm, Ren, I'm not stupid." Probably the same holofilm, honestly. Kylo sighed and sat down at the end of Hux's bed. "We were shown a film about attraction and chemical reactions in the brain. It dabbled on emotions."

Oh. A sex ed film.

"For some reason you are attracted to me. You... aren't terrible, I suppose. Fine, I will reciprocate."

He'd been prepared for complete rejection, not Hux treating this like some sort of assignment. He supposed that was better than rejection. "Then... do you want to date me?"

"You are physically attractive, of my station, and strong, so it would be... efficient, to be closer to you. Yes, I accept."

Kylo could practically feel the universe laughing at him. A military fanatic. He'd fallen for a military fanatic. At least this meant he could finally fulfill some of his fantasies, even if it was ridiculous how he'd gotten to them. He decided he'd fulfill one of his first ones.

Hux stiffened when he moved to lie next to him, resting his head on his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his waist. He put a leg over Hux's. It took a few minutes, but Hux relaxed. The ginger thought it over and also put an arm around Kylo, putting his new robotic hand on the man's hair. His other hand moved to rest on top of Kylo's arm.

"Is this adequate? Or should I remove my hands?"

"No- it's good."

Hux seemed slightly confused. "Are you going to move at all? Or is this not-"

Quickly, " _We're just cuddling._ " 

Hux repeated the word silently to himself before going, "Ah. I do this with Millicent. You're just bigger than her. She fits in my arms. At least you don't shed." So the rumor that Hux had a pet was true. He suspected Phasma fed it every day. "Is this something you want to do often? I don't have time-"

"We can do it sleeping."

"Oh, that's efficient."

-

Once Hux was released from the medbay, only slightly wobbly on his new leg and foot, Kylo found it a lot easier than expected to convince Hux to let him move into his quarters as they walked to them. He grabbed his small bag of items when they passed his rooms and brought it up. Hux directed him to put it in the closet.

Hux's quarters were smaller than expected, only slightly larger than his own. They had a nice viewport of space, however. There were no personal items except for a few toys scattered throughout, and a thing Hux informed him was a scratching post for Millicent, to keep her claws sharp. He hadn't yet seen the creature anywhere. Hux simply remarked that she was hiding under the bed, most likely, since she did not take well to new people. The only other things he could see were a cleaning droid, two bowls placed on Hux's desk, one with water in it, and a box in the corner he assumed was also for Millicent to go in. The desk had datapads all over it.

The medics had ordered Hux to stay off duty for a week, and to get rest but use his new limbs daily in order to get used to them. Determined to get back to full health and back to work as soon as possible, Hux grabbed a datapad and climbed onto his bed, resting like they'd said. Immediately he was typing away on it, no doubt reviewing everything he'd missed while he was in medbay. 

There was absolutely nothing else to do, so Kylo pulled off a few layers of his robes and his boots, and got next to Hux. The redhead eyed him warily, but did not protest as he snuggled up to him. That was all they'd been doing in medbay, Kylo was too nervous to try anything else, although they had hugged and held hands.

Perhaps he'd try something else during the week. It was a bit off-putting when Hux treated it all clinically, but Kylo knew that eventually he could get the General out of his composed shell. It would take a long time, sure, but he could do it.

He was working up the nerve to kiss Hux's neck when he heard an odd high pitched sound. Hux looked at the edge of the bed and soon a strange ginger creature wearing a small sweater jumped up. It padded over to Hux, making an even shriller noise. Hux smiled down at it, setting down his datapad so he could lift the creature up. 

"Millicent, there you are."

So that was Millicent. Kylo couldn't see any claws, and couldn't figure out the species. Oddly enough, her fur color matched Hux's hair. Another odd sound emitted from her as Hux stroked her fur, much like a motor. Purring. Hux turned to face Kylo. "Ren, this is Millicent. Millicent, this is Ren. He's in love with me, and he's going to be living with us from now on." She made another shrill noise. "Yes, he is. You'll get used to him, I promise. Did Phasma feed you while I was gone?" Another sound. Kylo wasn't so sure she was actually responding to Hux rather than just making noise as soon as he stopped talking.

He doubted Hux could actually understand her.

Hux set her down and Millicent looked up at him. Figuring she was just going to end up padding away, Kylo kissed Hux's neck like he'd wanted.

Millicent hissed.

"Ren! In front of a child!" Kylo sat up, confused at the scolding. "Behave."

"What?"

Hux gave him a look. "What backwater planet did you grow up on? You can't act intimate in front of children, it's common knowledge. Even I know this."

"She's-"

"A cat. I know she's an inhuman but I adopted her when she was a baby. I've been her parent ever since."

"...I'm pretty sure she's a pet."

Hux looked offended, and he picked the cat back up. "I never thought _you_ would be a prejudiced type, Ren. Just because she isn't human doesn't mean she's not a person. She is intelligent, even if she does not have the vocal structure for basic. If you're going to be in love with me and live with us, you'll have to respect her."

"I-" Looking at Hux and his cat, apparently his adopted child, Kylo honestly didn't know how this could get any stranger. Sure, he could accept this. It was nothing. It was practically the same as how his mother had treated that golden protocol droid as a person rather than a droid. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
